xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Zu Pharg
The Zu Pharg (English dub: ) (Japanese: , Zu Haggu) is a massive Ganglion war machine and a Main Boss in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is placed within its own subcategory in the Enemy Index. It is piloted by Ryyz and Dagahn. The party encounters it at level 39 in Sylvalum during Chapter 10 after a Data Probe repair job. The first phase of the battle takes place near Delusians North Summit, while the second phase takes place at the Zu Pharg Interception Line. The Zu Pharg can summon various Ganglion mechs during both phases, including Qmoevas, Galdr, and Fal-swos. For the second phase of the battle, the Zu Pharg transforms into a five-legged mode and deals beam-attribute proximity spike damage. If this phase takes long enough, the Zu Pharg will destroy a bridge in the South Silent Sandsea, and it will remain destroyed for the rest of the game. However, even if the bridge is intact, a Skell cannot be exited while standing on it. Upon defeat, the Zu Pharg collapses and is destroyed in a massive explosion that also consumes Ryyz and Dagahn. Its wreckage remains as part of the landscape in Lake Ciel for the rest of the game. Story After their humiliating defeat in Chapter 8, Ryyz and Dagahn decide to take matters into their own hands and destroy New Los Angeles themselves. They sneak into the Ganglion Weapons Hangar and commandeer the colossal machine, much to Luxaar's dismay. On their joyride through Sylvalum, the Zu Pharg runs into Team Elma on a probe repair job. Team Elma takes to the skies to battle the mechanoid's disc form. When it has been sufficiently damaged, it transforms into its quadrupedal form and continues its assault as it tries to creep towards New Los Angeles. Fortunately, Team Elma is able to defeat the colossus before it can leave Sylvalum's border, thus ridding the Ganglion of a formidable weapon and killing off two powerful command members in the process. Description "The Ganglion's largest transforming Skell, the Zu Pharg can achieve flight by bending gravity while contorting its legs and body to resemble a disk. What the Zu Pharg lacks in mobility, it more than makes up for in firepower. Built primarily to annihilate enemy strongholds once air superiority has been achieved, the Zu Pharg's head contains a charged particle cannon of mammoth proportions, while its tail wields a powerful anti-material Gungnir cannon. In disc form, the Zu Pharg boasts a primary cannon powerful enough to take down the White Whale itself. Such armaments make this craft equal to an entire squadron of standard Skells." Additional Details "Piloted by Ryyz and Dagahn during their pursuit of Elma's team. After rampaging through Sylvalum, its hulking wreckage now rests amid a pair of great lakes." Stats ※The first phase will end when 50% of the Zu Pharg's health has been depleted. Arts Drops Zu Hagg.jpg|The Zu Pharg Sylvalum Broken Bridge.jpg|The broken bridge Sylvalum Bridge.jpg|Sylvalum Bridge XCX-Zu-Pharg-Concept-Artwork-01.png|Zu Pharg concept artwork XCX-Zu-Pharg-Concept-Artwork-02.png|Zu Pharg concept artwork XCX-Zu-Pharg-Concept-Artwork-03.png|Zu Pharg concept artwork Zu Pharg early.png|Zu Pharg as seen in the E3 2013 trailer Category:Unique Mechanoids Category:XCX Enemies by Subcategory Category:Ganglion Category:Mechanoids Category:XCX Main Bosses Category:XCX Level 31-40 Enemies Category:Sylvalum Enemies Category:Zu Pharg Category:XCX Vehicles